It must be true love
by adaycanheartz
Summary: Baekhyun se queda dormido y Chanyeol quiere despertarlo como en los cuentos de hadas


Chanyeol abrió el libro donde el profesor de literatura le indicó a la clase. Pasó un par de páginas más con toda la pereza del mundo hasta que llegó al particular cuento de _"sleeping beauty" _y otra compilación de cuentos.

—Aburrido_. _—Declaró Kyungso su pequeño mejor amigo de ojos grandes sentado a su lado, con voz bajita. —Esos cuentos son tan repetitivos. Todos los protagonistas de estas historias son envenenados o hechizados, cayendo en un sueño profundo que solo el beso de amor verdadero romperá y cuando todos pierden la esperanza; el príncipe azul llega para romper la maldición. Y serán felices por siempre.

El pelinegro guardó silencio un segundo antes de mirar al profesor muy concentrado explicando algo relacionado a ese tipo de literatura. Después habló igual en un murmullo. —¿Beso de amor verdadero? —y solo hubo una persona que vino a su mente en ese preciso instante, asociándolo con ese cuento. Sonrió tontamente porque él le gustaba un poquito.

—Demasiado cliché para mi gusto, prefiero libros de magia negra. —Dicho esto, Kyungsoo tomó algunos apuntes en su libreta, cerrándola cuando el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó. Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias antes de salir del aula y emprender la ruta a la cafetería.

—Oh, rayos. Olvidé algo en mi casillero, —Chanyeol tocó sus bolsillos y no encontró su preciado móvil y cartera. —Te alcanzo en la cafetería.

A veces Chanyeol era tan descuidado con sus cosas. Su madre solía reprenderlo por ser tan olvidadizo, torpe y algo despistado. _"Niño, no pierdes la cabeza porque la traes pegada", _era la frase típica y por lo visto, la favorita de su madre para regañ cielo santo, si había alguien más descuidado, torpe, olvidadizo y despistado que él, ese era Byun Baekhyun. Su compañero del club de música.

En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que ese chiquillo unos centímetros más bajo, complexión delgada y mejillas algo regordetas era bueno en matemáticas y en composición, pero era un total desastre de coordinación motora cuando de deportes se trataba y se la vivía durmiendo en cada momento libre que tenía. No es que fuera un acosador o no dejara de buscarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía, _¡lo jura!_ no lo era, solo siempre se lo encontraba dormido en lugares extraños.

Justo como en este momento, cuando pasaba por su salón de clases. El adolescente se detuvo, espiando por el marco de la puerta, comprobando así que Baekhyun era el único que estaba dentro. _Dormido_ para variar. Con paso lento y dubitativo se aproximó al pupitre donde el castaño yacía dormido. Chanyeol se arrodilló frente al que era su _bello durmiente_ y lo observó.

Prestó suma atención al lunar de su dedo. Su mirada se deslizó como una delicada caricia hasta su pequeña nariz respingona y bajó un poquito más. Tragó duro cuando los labios de cereza aparecieron en su campo de visión. Se preguntó si realmente eran dulces y suaves como parecían.

El adolescente tan solo abultó sus labios en un claro mohín al darse cuenta de que Baekhyun casi nunca lo notaba de la forma que quería, y todo era porque parecía estar dormido el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo y el otro cincuenta tratando de no dormirse. ¿La razón? bueno, su pequeño vecino en el edificio donde vivían era un poco demasiado friki, y se desvelaba casi todos los días viendo sus series o jugando videojuegos.

En ese momento Chanyeol recordó el cuento y sopesó la idea de besar a un Baekhyun durmiente. Rayos, su corazón se aceleró de solo fantasear con la idea de llegar a besarlo. Apretó sus manos en un puño antes de siquiera ser consciente de lo que haría.

En un segundo, los labios de Park Chanyeol se posaron sobre la suave y tibia mejilla de Baekhyun. Dejando un pequeño y casto beso que duró menos de lo que deseaba, pero más de lo que alguna vez en su vida pensó lograr. Apretó sus ojos con evidente fuerza y nerviosismo antes de alejarse.

—¿Chanyeol?

Y el mencionado se congeló al ver al muchacho despierto en su asiento, llevando su mano donde antes había recibido un beso. Park pasó de una escala de blanco por el susto a sus orejas ser de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza. _¡Oh Dios mío que hice! _se reprendió antes de levantarse como un resorte.

—Yo... yo solo... solo estaba revisándote. ¡Sí, eso! —Su voz salió más en un grito, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación antes de girarse y emprender la huida, dejando a un Baekhyun confundido y sin saber qué sucedía. Porque Dios, qué vergüenza. No quería que Byun pensara que era un total aprovechado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a su casillero y se detuvo para llenar sus pulmones de aire, llevando sus manos hacia su corazón que latía descontrolado por haber sido atrapado.

Chanyeol llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo de la total vergüenza que atacaba su persona por completo. Ahogando un chillido ocasionando que los demás que pasaban por su lado, se alejaran y lo miraran raro.

—Oh por Dios, se despertó. —Dijo ya repuesto, pasando por alto la tontería que había cometido. —¡Debe ser amor verdadero! —Gritó con el ánimo repuesto y sus piernas flaqueando de solo pensar que también era correspondido.

Con la típica sonrisa tonta sacó de su casillero el móvil y cartera antes de alcanzar a su amigo para desayunar en la cafetería.

Esos brownies de chocolate no se comerían abrió el libro donde el profesor de literatura le indicó a la clase. Pasó un par de páginas más con toda la pereza del mundo hasta que llegó al particular cuento de _"sleeping beauty" _y otra compilación de cuentos.

—Aburrido_. _—Declaró Kyungso su pequeño mejor amigo de ojos grandes sentado a su lado, con voz bajita. —Esos cuentos son tan repetitivos. Todos los protagonistas de estas historias son envenenados o hechizados, cayendo en un sueño profundo que solo el beso de amor verdadero romperá y cuando todos pierden la esperanza; el príncipe azul llega para romper la maldición. Y serán felices por siempre.

El pelinegro guardó silencio un segundo antes de mirar al profesor muy concentrado explicando algo relacionado a ese tipo de literatura. Después habló igual en un murmullo. —¿Beso de amor verdadero? —y solo hubo una persona que vino a su mente en ese preciso instante, asociándolo con ese cuento. Sonrió tontamente porque él le gustaba un poquito.

—Demasiado cliché para mi gusto, prefiero libros de magia negra. —Dicho esto, Kyungsoo tomó algunos apuntes en su libreta, cerrándola cuando el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó. Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias antes de salir del aula y emprender la ruta a la cafetería.

—Oh, rayos. Olvidé algo en mi casillero, —Chanyeol tocó sus bolsillos y no encontró su preciado móvil y cartera. —Te alcanzo en la cafetería.

A veces Chanyeol era tan descuidado con sus cosas. Su madre solía reprenderlo por ser tan olvidadizo, torpe y algo despistado. _"Niño, no pierdes la cabeza porque la traes pegada", _era la frase típica y por lo visto, la favorita de su madre para regañ cielo santo, si había alguien más descuidado, torpe, olvidadizo y despistado que él, ese era Byun Baekhyun. Su compañero del club de música.

En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que ese chiquillo unos centímetros más bajo, complexión delgada y mejillas algo regordetas era bueno en matemáticas y en composición, pero era un total desastre de coordinación motora cuando de deportes se trataba y se la vivía durmiendo en cada momento libre que tenía. No es que fuera un acosador o no dejara de buscarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía, _¡lo jura!_ no lo era, solo siempre se lo encontraba dormido en lugares extraños.

Justo como en este momento, cuando pasaba por su salón de clases. El adolescente se detuvo, espiando por el marco de la puerta, comprobando así que Baekhyun era el único que estaba dentro. _Dormido_ para variar. Con paso lento y dubitativo se aproximó al pupitre donde el castaño yacía dormido. Chanyeol se arrodilló frente al que era su _bello durmiente_ y lo observó.

Prestó suma atención al lunar de su dedo. Su mirada se deslizó como una delicada caricia hasta su pequeña nariz respingona y bajó un poquito más. Tragó duro cuando los labios de cereza aparecieron en su campo de visión. Se preguntó si realmente eran dulces y suaves como parecían.

El adolescente tan solo abultó sus labios en un claro mohín al darse cuenta de que Baekhyun casi nunca lo notaba de la forma que quería, y todo era porque parecía estar dormido el cincuenta por ciento del tiempo y el otro cincuenta tratando de no dormirse. ¿La razón? bueno, su pequeño vecino en el edificio donde vivían era un poco demasiado friki, y se desvelaba casi todos los días viendo sus series o jugando videojuegos.

En ese momento Chanyeol recordó el cuento y sopesó la idea de besar a un Baekhyun durmiente. Rayos, su corazón se aceleró de solo fantasear con la idea de llegar a besarlo. Apretó sus manos en un puño antes de siquiera ser consciente de lo que haría.

En un segundo, los labios de Park Chanyeol se posaron sobre la suave y tibia mejilla de Baekhyun. Dejando un pequeño y casto beso que duró menos de lo que deseaba, pero más de lo que alguna vez en su vida pensó lograr. Apretó sus ojos con evidente fuerza y nerviosismo antes de alejarse.

—¿Chanyeol?

Y el mencionado se congeló al ver al muchacho despierto en su asiento, llevando su mano donde antes había recibido un beso. Park pasó de una escala de blanco por el susto a sus orejas ser de un rojo brillante por la vergüenza. _¡Oh Dios mío que hice! _se reprendió antes de levantarse como un resorte.

—Yo... yo solo... solo estaba revisándote. ¡Sí, eso! —Su voz salió más en un grito, moviendo sus manos en señal de negación antes de girarse y emprender la huida, dejando a un Baekhyun confundido y sin saber qué sucedía. Porque Dios, qué vergüenza. No quería que Byun pensara que era un total aprovechado. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a su casillero y se detuvo para llenar sus pulmones de aire, llevando sus manos hacia su corazón que latía descontrolado por haber sido atrapado.

Chanyeol llevó ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo de la total vergüenza que atacaba su persona por completo. Ahogando un chillido ocasionando que los demás que pasaban por su lado, se alejaran y lo miraran raro.

—Oh por Dios, se despertó. —Dijo ya repuesto, pasando por alto la tontería que había cometido. —¡Debe ser amor verdadero! —Gritó con el ánimo repuesto y sus piernas flaqueando de solo pensar que también era correspondido.

Con la típica sonrisa tonta sacó de su casillero el móvil y cartera antes de alcanzar a su amigo para desayunar en la cafetería.

Esos brownies de chocolate no se comerían solos.


End file.
